Abstract The Administrative Core will oversee the Vanderbilt O'Brien Kidney Center (VOKC) mission to advance effective translation of new therapeutic approaches to the treatment of kidney disease. The Center leadership consists of a Director (Raymond Harris), an Associate Director (Ambra Pozzi) and Core Directors or Co- Directors (Kerri Cavanaugh, Mark de Caestecker, Eric Delpire, Agnes Fogo, Leslie Gewin, Volker Haase, Adriana Hung, Alp Ikizler, , Eddie Siew, Takamune Takahashi, Haichun Yang, Matthew Wilson Roy Zent and Ming-Zhi Zhang). All of the members of the Center leadership possess the knowledge and expertise necessary for investigation of kidney disease. In addition, the Center leaders, as well as the other key members of the Center, have a long history of productive collaboration. The Administrative Component is responsible for 1) determining the membership of the VOKC; 2) allocating resources to the specific Cores; 3) overseeing the animal welfare component; 4) overseeing the Pilot and Feasibility Program; and 5) developing long-term strategy. In association with the Education and Enrichment Core, the Administrative Component also oversees 1) the Vanderbilt Center for Kidney Disease (VCKD) website (www.vckd.org), which allows effective communication with Center members and the kidney disease research community outside Vanderbilt and provides informatics support to Center-affiliated members, 2) the workshop programs; 3) the Renal Research Conference series; 4) a biannual Nephrology retreat; 5) the community outreach programs; and 6) the summer student internship program. Finally, in these efforts, the Director and Center leadership will receive advice and counsel from the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee and the Pilot and Feasibility Review Committee. In summary, the Administrative Component will serve as the coordinating center of the VOKC. Its goal is to strive to provide unique services to the community of renal researchers both locally and in the larger national and international research community.